Expériences d'Enfant
by Yusseily
Summary: Redevenues humaines, les petites sœurs remontent à la surface. Jack devient alors père d'une dizaine de petites crapules qui ne désirent qu'une chose : apprendre à vivre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjoir tout le monde !  
Ici la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez qui revient -une nouvelle fois- avec un écrit sur Bioshock !  
(ou l'art de ne pas prendre trop de risque étant donné que ce fandom n'est que très peu lu... Je suis quelqu'un de frileux !)

Donc, ceci sera un recueil de OS basés sur les premières expériences de petites sœurs devenues humaines. Par exemple, ce chapitre présente la première blessure de l'une d'elle. Les Little Sister régénèrent leurs tissus en quelques secondes, alors qu'un humain...

Enfin, assez discuté, place au texte !

Bonne lecture ~

.

Jack observait ses petites jouer tranquillement dans le jardin, un café tiède à la main.  
Voilà quelques semaines qu'il avait quitté Rapture, emportant avec lui ces enfants qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de vivre.  
Maintenant, il habitait avec ces crapules, véritables bombes d'énergie, et faisait de son mieux pour être un bon père.

« JACK ! »

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'une petite tornade le percutait de plein fouet, lui coupant efficacement la respiration.  
Doucement, il attrapa la petite fille rousse par les aisselles avant de l'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

« Cassi', qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures, ma puce ? » Demanda-t-il en essuyant quelques larmes du bout des pouces.

La petite hoqueta, ne se souciant pas de la bave qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Je… Je… Ça fait mal ! » Bredouilla la petite en désignant du doigt son genou éraflé.

Le père de substitution soupira avant de prendre la petite dans ses bras.

« Rose, Sarah, Ellie, retournez à l'intérieur avec les autres, vous voulez bien ? » Demanda-t-il aux dernières enfants présentes dans le bac-à-sable.

Les trois petites têtes chevelues rentrèrent en courant à la maison, riant aux éclats. Jack les suivit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il gardait, par habitude, plusieurs trousses de soin. Il assit la petite sur l'ilot avant d'entourer le nez de la petite d'un mouchoir et de lui indiquer d'expirer dedans.

« Jack… Pourquoi ça se ferme pas ? Ça pique ! » Sanglota Cassidy.

C'était sa première blessure depuis qu'elle était redevenue humaine. Les Little Sisters avaient une capacité à cicatriser en quelques secondes seulement, alors… Jack pouvait comprendre le désarroi de sa petite.

« C'est normal, princesse. » La calma-t-il d'une voix posée et confiante. « Je suis pareil. Tes sœurs aussi. On va juste nettoyer un peu ta blessure et mettre un pansement dessus et ça ira mieux, d'accord ? »

La rousse hocha la tête en reniflant. Elle laissa Jack s'approcher d'elle avec un spray désinfectant mais laissa échapper un petit cri alors que le désinfectant entrait en contact avec sa blessure.

« C'est ok, princesse. C'est fini. Je vais te mettre le pansement, maintenant. » Informa-t-il en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Cassidy acquiesça, regardant avec intérêt Jack coller la bande autocollante sur son genou. Une fois que ce fut fait, il demanda à la petite si elle se sentait mieux. La petite y répondit par un hochement de tête enthousiaste et impressionné. Le père embrassa le pansement sur le genou de la petite avant de la reposer sur le sol.

« Bien. Tu vas rejoindre les autres, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête cinq autre petites filles qui dessinaient à la craie dans le salon.

L'enfant esquissa un pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle grimaça, l'air gênée.

« Jack… C'est bizarre… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, princesse ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir, cherchant où était le problème.

« Hnn… Ça tire ! J'aime pas ça… »

A ces mots, Jack comprit que le problème était justement le pansement. Le premier qu'arborait la petite. Un rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait doucement sur le sol, aux côtés de la petite.

« Hey, regarde. » Dit-il à la petiote alors qu'il levait le bas de son pantalon, dévoilant ainsi son propre genou.

D'une main, il attrapa un pansement et, sous l'œil attentif de la petite, se l'appliqua. Suite à cela, il se releva d'un bon avant de prendre la petite dans ses bras et de l'asseoir sur ses épaules. Il marcha, sauta, courut, récoltant ainsi des rires euphoriques et des encouragements de la petite, qui semblait avoir oublié toute sa douleur.

« Oui ! Oui ! Encore ! Hu, le cheval ! » Scanda l'enfant, tirant les cheveux de Jack.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas se soucier de ses cheveux maltraités ou de son dos écrasé. Non. Tout ce qui importait était la petite boule d'énergie ivre de bonheur qui s'accrochait à lui en lui accordant toute sa confiance.

Elle avait bien changé, depuis Rapture… Elles avaient toutes changé. En mieux. En plus humain… En plus joyeux… En plus vivant.  
Et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Jack. Voir ses précieuses petites reprendre lentement mais surement des couleurs, perdant leur pâleur effrayante. Les voir gambader, sautiller, danser avec insouciance, comme n'importe quel enfant normal.

C'était ce pour quoi il était né.

Juste… Être là. Dans une maison illuminée par le soleil, entouré de toutes ses petites riant aux éclats.

Niais, hein ?

Bon... On se retrouve je-ne-sais-quand pour le deuxième OS (qui portera sur la petite Sally (de Burial At Sea) et son premier réveil de nuit ayant pour cause un cauchemar) et... Bye bouille ?

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez ~


	2. Chapter 2

Il dormait.  
Il dormait comme jamais il n'avait dormi.  
Grâce à ses princesses.  
Grâce à la vie mouvementée mais épanouissante et rassurante qu'elles lui offraient.  
Oui. Il dormait très bien.  
Pourtant, des bruits le tirèrent de son sommeil. Des sanglots, des gémissements, des cris étouffés, …

Sans perdre un instant, Jack sortit de son lit si confortable pour se diriger vers la chambre accolée à la sienne. Six de ses petites y dormaient, leurs lits et armoires séparés par des rideaux ou fausses cloisons. Alors il tendit l'oreille, cherchant dans le noir la provenance de la voix et sa propriétaire.  
Il reconnut la voix de son trésor.  
Sally.

De toutes les petites dont il avait la garde, Sally était celle qui demandait le plus d'attention. Oh, rien de bien compliqué. Il fallait juste qu'elle sache qu'elle était protégée. Ça passait par des sourires rassurants, des mots doux, des étreintes, des bisous, des caresses… Pile ce dont avait besoin l'enfant en ce moment même.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha du lit de la petite blonde qui se débattait faiblement contre ses draps en marmonnant d'une voix effrayée.

« Chaud… Trop chaud… Mr. Bubbles… Mr. Bubbles… »

Jack posa sa main fraiche sur le front brûlant de l'enfant. De son autre main, il repoussa les couvertures qui enfermaient les petites jambes agitées avant de prendre place aux côtés de Sally. Il se tourna sur le côté et enroula ses bras autour du dos de la petite pour l'attirer à lui, posant la tête blonde contre son torse.

« Chut… Chut… C'est fini… C'est fini… Je suis là… » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

Au contact, la petite émergea de son sommeil agité, un peu perdue.

« … Jack ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de sommeil en se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings.

« Je suis là, trésor… C'est ok… Je suis là… » La rassura-t-il à voix basse. « C'était juste un mauvais rêve… Tout va bien… »

La petite gesticula un instant, hésitant à dire ou non ce qu'elle pensait. Semblant résolue, elle posa ses petites mains sur les joues mal rasées de l'adulte.

« C'était pas un rêve ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de se souvenir de ses sœurs qui dormaient paisiblement à côté. « Je… Pas un rêve… 'Me suis souvenue ! »

Jack se tut, ne sachant que répondre. Il avait toujours su qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sally, quelque chose de plus que pour les autres petites sœurs. Mais maintenant qu'il y était confronté, il ne savait pas s'il fallait faire parler la petite ou, au contraire, garder ce secret enfoui.

« Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ? » Demanda-t-il à l'enfant en lui caressant tendrement le dos, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était obligée de rien.

Sally sembla prise au dépourvu, cherchant quelle option serait la meilleure. Finalement, elle roula dans le lit pour arriver face au plafond invisible sans la lumière rassurante du jour. Elle ferma les yeux avant d'attraper la main de Jack et de la serrer fort contre sa joue.

« Y avait… Un monsieur et une madame… Le monsieur, il voulait m'attraper et il… Il arrêtait pas de m'appeler par mon prénom… Mais je le reconnaissais pas, alors je suis allée me cacher dans le trou, dans le mur… » Commença-t-elle, sa tirade coupée par des hoquets et des reniflements significatifs. « J'étais dans le trou et… Et ça a fait chaud ! Je savais pas pourquoi !... Je brûlais… J'avais mal… Tellement mal… Alors j'ai voulu sortir du trou mais c'était fermé ! C'était… Fermé… »

La petite s'arrêta, tremblant de tous ses membres. Jack put constater que sa température avait drastiquement baissé depuis qu'elle était réveillée et que la transpiration sur elle la faisait grelotter. Il se leva, gardant sa main sur le visage enfantin avant de prendre la petite dans les bras, sans fournir aucun effort. Il l'emmena vers l'une des salles-de-bains avant de la poser au sol et de commencer à faire couler un bain. La petite avait gardé le silence alors qu'elle l'observait, attentive à ses gestes.

« Allez, l'eau est bien chaude. Vas te réchauffer et on en reparlera tout à l'heure, tu veux bien ? » Dit-il en posant sa main sur le sommet de la tête de Sally avant d'amorcer un pas vers la sortie.

« Pars pas ! » S'écria l'enfant en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à Jack. « … Me laisse pas toute seule… » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Jack la regarda, sachant d'avance qu'il était incapable de résister à la moue attristé de la petite. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de promettre d'une voix calme :

« D'accord. Je ne partirai pas. Je reste avec toi. Promis. »

Rassurée, la petite commença à se déshabiller alors que Jack détournait le regard pour se concentrer sur le chauffage électrique à sa gauche. Il entendit distinctement le clapotis de l'eau alors que Sally s'asseyait dans la baignoire. Alors seulement, Jack consentit à se rapprocher pour s'asseoir adossé à ladite baignoire.  
La petite blonde attendit quelques instants de se réchauffer avant que sa petite voix ne brise le silence confortable qui s'était créé.

« Je… C'était fermé, mais j'ai trouvé un trou ouvert ! Alors je voulais sortir… Mais le monsieur et la madame étaient là ! Je voulais pas sortir, ils me faisaient peur ! Mais en même temps, il faisait trop chaud ! Puis le monsieur m'a encore tiré et j'ai appelé Mr. Bubbles pour qu'il vienne me sauver… »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour que la petite sorte du bain alors que Jack l'enroulait d'une serviette éponge chauffée au préalable. Tout doucement, comme s'il refusait d'abimer la peau de porcelaine de la petite, Jack frictionna son visage, ses jambes, ses bras, avant de faire subir le même traitement aux cheveux dorés.

« Mr. Bubbles les a éloigné… La voix était libre !... Mais… Il y a un autre méchant monsieur qui est venu et il m'a attrapé et j'avais mal… Et il me serrait fort et moi, j'appelais Mr. Bubbles… Mais il était plus là… Il était parti… Pourquoi il était parti, Jack ? Il m'aimait plus alors il m'a abandonné ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?... Qu'est-ce que Sally a fait ? » Pleura la petite en rentrant son visage dans le ventre de Jack.

Celui-ci s'accroupi, tombant nez-à-nez avec la petite. Il l'enlaça tendrement, tentant de la réconforter.

« Tu n'as rien fait, trésor… Tu es une petite fille adorable et ton Mr. Bubbles le savait… Il t'aimait, chérie… Il ne t'a pas abandonné, j'en suis sûr. Il n'a juste pas pu te protéger… Tu es parfaite… Ne pleure plus… »Murmura-t-il entre quelques bisous sur le crâne.

Il aida la petite à s'habiller avant de lui prendre la main pour la ramener au lit. Dans le sien, cette fois, celui de la petite étant humide de sueur. Il attendit que la petite se mette à l'aise, que les premier effets du sommeil pointent le bout de leur nez, avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui faire une nouvelle promesse :

« Tu sais… Je ne remplacerai jamais ton Big Daddy, mais… Je te promets que je te protègerai toujours. En tant que protecteur, en tant que père… Qu'importe. Mais je serai toujours là, trésor. Je te le promets. »

Et alors que le silence s'éternisait et que Jack tombait à son tour dans le sommeil, il entendit un murmure. Petit, discret, presque comme un secret.

« Merci, papa. »


	3. Nouveau membre dans la famille

Bonjour, mes p'tits chrosômes (ben quoi ? J'expérimente !) !  
Comment ava ?  
Moi, je vous retrouve avec une nouvelle Expérience d'Enfant un peu différente des anciennes~

(Note à ma Klervia, comme tu ne connais pas vraiment le jeu :  
-Dans Bioshock 1, on découvre que les petites soeurs/glaneuses étaient à l'origine humaines. Des Big Daddy (contrôlés par Suchong, Ryan itout itout) remontaient à la surface et kidnappaient des petites filles pour les transformer en petite soeur (ce sont des créatures qui, lorsqu'elles absorbent de l'Adam (une sorte d'argent et de drogue très importante à Rapture), peuvent la multiplier (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles sont protégées par des Big Daddy. Sans eux, les chrosômes (des humains s'étant drogués à l'Adam) lui arracherait la limace qu'elle a dans le ventre qui contient l'Adam et donc la tuerait. =  
-Leta et Masha sont des Little Sisters qu'on rencontre dans Bishock Infinite : Burial At Sea (le même jeu dans lequel apparait Sally). Dans ce jeu, elles partagent le même Big Daddy et sont même les premières à partager un vrai lien Père/fille avec leur Protecteur. A un moment du jeu, on les voit se balader et voir "Papa Suchong", le scientifique qui les a transformées en Little Sisters. Elles le sollicitent alors qu'il n'est pas d'humeur et il finit par gifler Leta (ou Masha, je ne sais plus). Le Big Daddy se met en colère et tue Suchong avec sa foreuse qui s'arrache et reste plantée dans le ventre du méchant monsieur. Et après, il s'agenouille au sol et les deux petites viennent se réfugier dans ses bras.  
Voilà. J'espère avoir été claire...)

Donc... Place au texte !

.

Jack s'afférait depuis plus d'une heure aux fourneaux, préparant monts et merveilles. Une montagne de pancakes et de beignets se dressait sur la table du petit-déjeuner, du pain de mie chauffait dans les grille-pains, des fruits épluchés et coupés en morceaux attendaient dans les bols. Tout était fait pour le bonheur et le bien-être de ses petites protégées.

Il entendit du bruit provenant du jardin –parce que oui, les petites sortaient dès le réveil, ne se souciant pas de la fraicheur matinale ou encore de leur accoutrement- avant qu'une tornade brune ne se jette sur lui. Il baissa le regard alors que deux petites mains s'accrochaient à son tablier. (Oui, le grand Jack Ryan portait un tablier. Rose à dentelle. Avec des motifs. On y voyait une petite fée sourire, entourée de fleurs et de paillettes. Ca cassait indéniablement l'image qu'on avait de l'homme qui avait affronté et battu des mastodontes tels que les Big Daddies dans le seul but de sauver des petites filles. Petites filles à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser, d'ailleurs. D'où la présence dudit tablier autour de sa taille.

Enfin bref, sous ses yeux se trouve une adorable petite fille. Ses longs cheveux bruns épais formant une crinière autour de son joli visage parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur. Et elle affiche _ce_ sourire. Ce même sourire qui avait convaincu Jack d'acheter le fameux tablier alors qu'il faisait les courses avec ses petites. Ce sourire contre lequel il ne pouvait rien.  
Mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Masha ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Où est Leta ? » Demanda Jack d'un ton alarmé.

Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait trouvé Masha et Leta. Elles pleuraient, recroquevillées dans les bras d'un Big Daddy mort dont la foreuse avait été arrachée. C'était un miracle qu'aucun chrosôme n'ait eu l'intelligence de pirater la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elles étaient enfermées. Il les avait sauvées, toutes les deux en même temps. Il ne comprenait pas comment les petites avaient pu partager le même protecteur, mais… Les deux enfants étaient inséparables. Même depuis qu'elles étaient redevenues humaines. Elles dormaient ensembles, mangeaient les mêmes choses, s'habillaient pareil, et cetera. Alors que Masha se retrouve toute seule… Ce n'était pas normal. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

La chipie ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant tirer Jack à sa suite. Du doigt, elle pointa la porte-fenêtre.

« Elle est dehors avec Mister Bubbles ! » Sourit-elle.

Et Jack crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Dehors. Mister Bubbles.  
Etait-il possible que quelqu'un ait repris l'œuvre de Tenenbaum ? Ce qui voudrait dire que… Qu'un Big Daddy était remonté à la surface… Pour enlever sa fille ? Ses filles ?

Presque brusquement, Jack se dégagea de l'emprise de l'enfant avant d'allumer sa main gauche d'un feu ardent. Incinération.

« TU RESTES A LA MAISON ! » Hurla-t-il à Masha qui se tassa sur elle-même, complètement apeurée.

D'un pas rapide, Jack sortit de la maison, prêt à abattre la menace qui pesait sur ses enfants.

« Ah ! Jack ! Regarde ! Il est comme Mister Bubbles ! »

L'interpellé se tourna en direction de la voix, s'attendant à voir surgir un Bouncer ou un Rosie.  
Mais ce n'était pas un monstre qui l'attendait.  
Non.

Devant lui se dressait sa petite Leta qui penchait la tête sur le côté, tentant de comprendre pourquoi son Jack paraissait si effrayé. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut la présence entre les bras de l'enfant. Un petit chat. Tout marron avec de grands yeux verts. Et il lui manquait sa patte avant gauche.

Un instant passa sans que Jack ne fasse ou ne dise quoi que ce soit.  
Et puis il comprit. Mister Bubbles était le chat. Parce qu'il lui manquait une patte, comme pour le protecteur des deux choupettes.  
Il n'y avait aucun danger.  
Personne ne ferait de mal à ses trésors.

Jack sentit des larmes traverser la frontière de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.  
Il s'agenouilla au sol avant de serrer fort sa petite dans ses bras.  
Elle allait bien. On ne la lui enlèverait pas. Jamais.

Leta se laissa étreindre sans un mot jusqu'à sentir une goutte s'échouer dans son cou. Alors elle éloigna une de ses mains du chaton pour la poser dans le dos de Jack.

« Jack… Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle-même sentait ses yeux piquer désagréablement.

Le susnommé se redressa pour embrasser le front de l'enfant.

« C'est rien, crapule… Je suis heureux… Je suis heureux… »

Leta sourit avant de se souvenir de quelque chose et d'esquisser une moue absolument adorable.

« Dis… On peut le garder ? Il a l'air tout malheureux ! » Quémanda-t-elle en observant Jack de ses grands yeux suppliants.

« Je… Oui… Tu peux le garder… C'est ok… »

La fillette laissa échapper un cri de victoire avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison, le chaton toujours étroitement serré contre sa poitrine.

« Masha ! Il a dit oui ! Il a dit oui ! » S'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. « … Masha ? Ça va ? »

Elle s'assit sur le sol, libérant l'animal de son étreinte, avant d'observer sa sœur d'un œil inquiet. Masha ne pipa mot, gardant la tête dans ses bras.

« Masha. » Commença Jack, son cœur se serrant en voyant l'enfant se tendre à l'entente de sa voix. « Je suis désolée, p'tit lion. J'ai… Tu as parlé de Mister B et j'ai paniqué… J'ai cru qu'on allait vous enlever à moi… J'ai cru qu'on allait vous faire du mal… J'ai mal réagis… »

Il s'assit à côté de Leta, attendant avec crainte sa sentence. L'enfant leva un visage rougit vers l'adulte avant d'esquisser un sourire fragile.

« T'es pas un papa parfait, mais t'es quand même cool ! Alors… C'est pas grave… » Rit-elle en tendant les bras en avant.

Leta attrapa Jack par le tablier avant de se jeter dans l'étreinte en riant aux éclats.

Celui-ci profita de l'étreinte en soupirant de bien-être.

Et peut-être a-t-il laissé une ou deux larmes couler quand il entendit que le chat s'appellerait « Comme papas ! »

La famille comptait un nouveau membre dans ses rangs.

« Mister Jack »

.

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez ~


End file.
